


How To Be A Seme

by ItsMeKagemusha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu becomes a fudanshi too later on, BL and stuff, Crack Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fudanshi!Hinata, High School, M/M, Sasaki to Miyano AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeKagemusha/pseuds/ItsMeKagemusha
Summary: Despite being a fudanshi, Hinata Shoyou vowed that his life will never turn into a BL story.Atsumu Miya makes that promise a little bit hard to achieve.OR: Atsumu likes Hinata. Atsumu heard Hinata talking about 'seme' and 'uke'. Now he has to learn what the fuck are those and oh shit-- are thOSE TWO GUYS FUCKING--SASAKI TO MIYANO AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	How To Be A Seme

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and English is my third language! Forgive me!
> 
> This is based on the Manga "Sasaki to Miyano" by Harusono Syou
> 
> Its vv cute, go read it.
> 
> (Basically, this is Sasaki to Miyano Atsuhina ver. but not 100%)

_"_ _Date me?"_

Hearing those words come out from his Atsumu senpai, Hinata Shouyou, in every part of his body, had to freeze.

A second in: His mind decided to just stop working.

Another second in: his mind started working again but all he can think about is one thing: _"N-no w-way! S-s-s-enpai..,, i-is g-gg-ggA-y???"_

One second later: he realized that the birds were chirping, the sunlight had been directly pointing at them. At the two of them, gazing at each other.

After a second: Hinata Shoyou realized that right at this moment, he is now in a BL fantasy. 

Atsumu senpai is sitting on the ground, just below the window of his classroom. Hinata is at the windowsill, looking down at him. Atsumu is staring back at him. He is looking up to meet Hinata’s eyes. This is a change. Hinata is usually, always the one who has to look up.

Atsumu senpai is also smiling. It is just a small smile, a casual one. Little by little, the smile grows bigger. Until Hinata is blinded by the perfect teeth his senpai is showing.

He hates it. His heart won't stop fluttering.

A tick on the clock later: His face is flushing red. Hinata Shouyou is not a tangerine. He is, in all parts of his body, a tomato. 

Maybe senpai said that because Hinata overstepped his boundaries? 

But, it already happened before. He just wanted to help him (again) because his delinquent-but-not-actually-a-delinquent senpai is sporting some injuries (again). He then decided to give him one of his orange band-aids but also lectured him a little (he is still Hinata’s senpai anyway) to just go home and rest.

Maybe that’s too much? But they’re friends, right? And friends tell that to each other? Why would he ask Hinata to date him just for that? Wait, is that even a bad thing?

Exactly a heartbeat later: He heard him laugh. No, Hinata heard him _chuckle._

"Just kidding. Ah, Shou-kun! You're adorable."

Hinata, still wide-eyed, sort of deflated.

Ah. Yes. A joke. Senpai loves joking.

Hinata is trying to smile, still confused and just overall weirded out. Especially now that Atsumu just called him _adorable._

The bell rings and Atsumu is standing up, his back facing Hinata.

"Go to your next class now, Shou-kun. Thanks for the band-aid, by the way."

He started walking away slowly while waving his hand, his other hand in his pocket.

 _Waaah... He's cool._ Hinata thinks.

Looking at his broad shoulders, Hinata knows that he's always been cool. This senpai just reeks of coolness, it’s super unfair.

Hinata wishes he'd be as cool as him ever since he met him behind the school grounds weeks ago.

Atsumu Miya, back then, was a stranger.

Hinata was walking, ready to go home when he heard some sound of fighting.

Hinata peeked behind a wall and he saw three guys who looked like they’re from a different school because of their uniform. They were punching and kicking a guy wearing the same school uniform as him. Hinata knew that fighting was not an appropriate word for this. This was too one-sided.

He heard the guys laughing at his poor schoolmate. Hinata's adrenaline was pushing him to fight for the guy. But he's pretty sure that he'll just end up getting injured too.

What struck Hinata more was that his schoolmate had not been fighting back. He's confused as to why because he's sure that this guy can hold a fight based on his physical structure. One of the guys punched his schoolmate harder.

"Bet this pretty face is all that's on you huh? Why don't you fight back? You can’t huh? Can’t fight but can steal a girl?"

The angry guy punched him again while the other two guys were holding the poor guy's arms.

Hinata saw poor guy spitting out blood. Poor guy just laughed. Hinata was once again struck because poor guy's laugh sounded like he was mocking and angry guy thought so too, earning another punch for the poor guy.

Hinata gulped. This will not be going to end soon. Why can’t poor guy just stand up for himself! What the heck was he even thinking, laughing at angry guy like that? 

When Hinata was about to step in and /try/ to stop the fight, he heard poor guy laughing again.

Then he spoke. The guy, despite being beaten out of his life, talked and he said: "I won't fight back because that will just satisfy you, kill me if you will."

Hinata was shocked and immediately dialed his first contact – the senpai he trusts the most. Akaashi, his most trusted senpai, was also the secretary of the student council so Hinata was sure that things would be settled if only his senpai was there.

After a few moments, Akaashi with his roommate and school volleyball captain Bokuto was running toward his direction. The guys from the other school saw them approaching and they ended up running away - not after spitting on his schoolmate's face. 

Hinata, now with his two senpais, approached the guy and he looked terrible. They asked him if he could walk to the infirmary but he didn't answer. He just stared at them, smirked and said: "Those guys are such idiots." 

Hinata watched him stand up and walk away, heading to the infirmary.

"Hinata, Bokuto-san and I can handle this. Go home and rest now." Akaashi senpai ordered, stepping up to follow the beaten up guy.

"Oh, Akaashi senpai, please give him this band-aid then. And tell him to rest well." Hinata said, giving out one of his orange band-aids, wanting to help just a little.

"Will do. Now go." Akaashi has to speed up with Bokuto on his heel because the beaten up guy was walking way faster than an injured person should.

As Hinata started walking away from the crime scene, he heard Bokuto say: "Man that Atsumu IS REALLY tough!! 'Kaashi, you're gonna babysit that guy right??? Again right??? Can I too??? Can I??"

"Sure, Bokuto-san."

_Ah. So his name is Atsumu. Damn he is so cool!_

Hinata couldn't even imagine going up for a fight with three guys, scars all over his body, but still, stay as cool as that!

And he is Akaashi and Bokuto senpai's friend?

_Oh well, I hope he's going to be okay._

Hinata thought he shouldn’t even worry. He looked super okay and cool.

Hinata didn’t expect that the beaten up cool guy back then would be his friend and that a minute ago, he would joke about dating Hinata.

"Hinataaaa, let’s go to the next roooom," Lev pulled him and suddenly, Hinata is back in his non-BL world.

Right. Classes. Exams soon.

For the first time in his life, Hinata wishes that he's in a manga, without exams and school, only thinking about a certain boy.

He swears, that wish only lasted a millisecond.

***

“HaaaaAAAaaaah???” Hinata couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t and would not believe this.

“But I agree, Hinata would look CUTE in a girl’s outfit!” Lev screeched, excited.

“I thought YOU’RE my FRIEND, YOU TRAITOR,” Hinata exclaimed, standing up while pointing at Lev with eyes showing nothing but betrayal.

The class president in front just smiled, fixing his eyeglasses using his index finger with his arms crossed.

“Those assholes in Class A should be frightened by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @forquadaxel


End file.
